


Kissing Santa Claus

by LaughableLament



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John plays Santa for the kids at the V.F.W.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Santa Claus

John plays Santa for the kids at the V.F.W. Has for as long as Mary’s known him. Last few years he’s even talked her into dolling up as Mrs. Claus. Her face burns, thinking about it. Hair pulled up in a powdered bun, goofy red velvet dress and compulsory hat.

He drags her under the mistletoe more than is strictly appropriate for a kids’ party.

Come December 20 he hasn’t mentioned it. She worries. Knows the pressure he’s under.

“Babe? When’s the Christmas thing?”

“Tomorrow.” Forced nonchalance. “Figured we’d skip this year. I mean…” He winces.

Ah. Baby’s due in a month. She’s the size of an elephant and her outfit…

“You know.” It hits her. “I could wear the Santa suit.”

“And make me Mrs. Claus?” The look on his face makes her laugh ’til she hurts.

“Nah.” She ducks her head. Grins at him through her eyelashes. “You can be my elf.”

“Your elf.”

“Why not?” The bit’s in her teeth. “Put on your green t-shirt and Santa hat and go with it.”

He’s shaking his head.

“’Course, we’ll have to steer clear of the mistletoe.”

“I guess,” he agrees grudgingly. “Least until we get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to  **[spn-bigpretzel](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/)** for the 2015 Holiday Drabble Challenge.


End file.
